mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of My-HiME anime characters
This article is a list of fictional characters who appear in the My-HiME anime series. Fuka Academy students High school First year students ; : :Mai is a recent transfer student to Fuka Academy and the heroine. She takes part-time jobs to pay for her brother Takumi's medical bills. As she's had so many part-time jobs, she considers it a hobby. ; : :Natsuki is a loner and truant who seeks revenge against the First District. She ends up working with Mai and Mikoto. ; : :Yuuichi is the first Fuka Academy student Mai meets, and is often at odds with her. He assists the student council. He thinks of Shiho as a little sister. ; : :Miyu is the adopted daughter of Joseph Greer who doesn't show her emotions except around Alyssa Searrs. ; : :Chie is a rumormonger and usually has a cell phone in hand. She teams with Aoi to make Mai mad or embarrassed. ; : :Akane is one of Mai's coworkers who is fairly bashful. She is Kazuya Kurauchi's girlfriend. ; : :Sayuri is part of a trio of friends with Yayoi and Miya. ; : :Yukino is the introverted secretary of the Fuka Academy student council. She is a longtime friend and supporter of Haruka Suzushiro. ; : : Kazuya is Mai's classmate and coworker, and Akane Higurashi's boyfriend. ; : :Yayoi is very short, and has a sort of admiration for Akira Okuzaki. She is usually seen with Sayuri and Miya. ; : :Aoi enjoys teasing Mai with Chie Harada. She is also fond of cute younger students. ; : :Miya is part of a trio of friends with Yayoi and Sayuri. Third year students ; : :Shizuru is the calm president of the Fuka Academy student council. She often has a tea cup in hand and has a distinctive Kyoto accent. She also has a secret obsession with the cold beauty Natsuki Kuga. ; : : Reito is the vice president of the Fuka Academy student council. He is quite popular with the female students and is interested in Mai. ; : :Haruka is the hotheaded executive director of the Fuka Academy student council. She is Yukino's best friend and Shizuru's rival. ; : :Masashi is the kendo club captain who wants Yuuichi back on the team. He is attracted to Natsuki despite her rejection. Middle school ; : :Mikoto is a physically strong, naïve girl who is quite attached to Mai and her cooking. She carries her sword, Miroku, around with her. ; : :Shiho is the childhood friend of Yuichi Tate and refers to him as her brother, although she has a crush on him. She is very possessive of Yuichi and is at odds with Mai. ; : : Akira is Takumi's roommate and the most popular student in their class. Akira avoids Takumi at first but eventually warms up to him. He also is hiding a secret. ; : :Takumi is Mai's younger brother who suffers from a heart condition. He is often seen with his roommate, Akira Okuzaki. ; : :Nao is a morally ambivalent Fuka Academy middle school student who robs perverted men. Grade school ; : :Also called the "Golden Angel", Alyssa is the star of Fuka Academy's choir. She tends to be shy around everyone but Miyu. Fuka Academy staff ; : :Father Greer is the priest at the Fuka Academy church. ; : :Fumi is Mashiro's maid and confidante, often seen at her side. ; : :Ishigami is an art teacher who enjoys painting portraits. ; : :Sakomizu is a teacher easily identified by his afro. He enjoys gardening and serves as an informant to Natsuki. ; : :Mashiro is the young director of Fuka Academy. She uses a wheelchair. ; : : Sister Yukariko is a nun at the Fuka Academy church. She gives advice to students who come to the church. ; : :Yoko is the school nurse and a friend of Midori's from college. Drives a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. ; : :Midori is a former coworker of Mai's and an avid archaeologist who later becomes Mai's homeroom/history teacher. Others ; : :Nagi is a mysterious boy who possesses clandestine knowledge about the HiMEs and their true purpose. ; : :John Smith works for the Searrs Foundation. His job is to tie up loose ends previously made by Searrs. ; : :Yamada is an information broker whom Natsuki uses. ;First District (District One in the English version) :The First District is an organization that is responsible for gathering the HiMEs to the Academy. ;Searrs Foundation :The Searrs Foundation is an ancient organization disguised as a U.S. corporation, attempting to gain the power of the HiMEs. My-HiME Category:My-HiME characters